


A Simple Distraction

by capricornsun83



Series: Tala Lavellan [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Blow Jobs, Clan Lavellan - Freeform, Dalish Elves, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Flirting, Mischief, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Canon, Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Seduction, Smut, Some Humor, gotta get that alcohol, people up to mischief
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricornsun83/pseuds/capricornsun83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set a few years before the events of Inquisition, the Dalish clans have gathered together for the upcoming Arlathvhen. Tala Lavellan and her friends devise a plan to sneak into the stockpile tent to steal for themselves some of the more expensive liquor saved for said event. However, one of them needs to distract the guard and lure him away from the tent for their "mission" to be successful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to indulge myself and wrote a little story of one of Tala’s exploits set a few years before the whole mess at the Conclave. The story ended up being longer than I expected. This is my first attempt at smut. Though the NSFW stuff doesn't happen until next chapter.

It was a cold evening at camp, and every member of Clan Lavellan was winding down for a good night’s rest.

Well, almost every member.

A bush rustled slightly as the three young individuals hiding within shifted to peer at the nearby tent. Within this tent, they knew, were the stockpiled contents for the upcoming Arlathvhen. All manner of foods, offerings, treats, ceremonial trinkets, and liquor. Copious amounts of liquor. 

The male of the group glanced nervously at his two companions. “Please remind me again why we’re doing this?” One of the girls snickered and gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder. 

“Because, dear Milon, we want a taste of that sweet nectar of the gods.”

Milon sighed. “Tala, you are aware that we’ll get to drink on the day of the Arlathvhen, right? I mean, we are of age. We don’t need to do this,” he said.

Tala opened her mouth to speak, but Aleria gave an annoyed huff and replied, “Yes we do need to do this, Milon! And do you know why?”

“Because you girls want to have a bit of fun?” he muttered.

“Well, that is one of the reasons, true,” she said. “But it’s mainly because I heard the clan managed to get a hold of some Antivan Brandy, _and_ some Golden Scythe 4:90 Black!”

Tala nodded. “And we all know who will get the honor of consuming those drinks, don’t we? Certainly not us hunters.”

“Nope. It’s the Keepers! The Firsts! While we,” Aleria said, gesturing wildly, “get stuck drinking ale! C’mon! Don’t you want to try the fancy stuff, Milon? Just this once?”

“Calm down, Aleria,” Milon hissed. “You make anymore racket and we’ll get caught for sure.”

Aleria tossed her blond hair and crossed her arms with a small huff. She turned her gaze to Tala. “Your brother’s lucky. Being First, he’ll definitely be drinking the good stuff. It’s a shame he isn't as free with his drink as his sister,” she said with a smirk. “I would love to see him drunk.”

Tala rolled her eyes with a smile. “Well, you never know. But I think we should focus on the task at hand. Mainly,” she said, pointing at the guard standing in front of the tent, “that guy.”

Milon squinted to get a better look at the man. The guard was tall and imposing, with Andruil’s vallaslin tattooed on his handsome face. “He looks tough. Any ideas on how we might deal with him?”

Aleria flashed a wicked grin. “Oh, Tala and I already have a plan. And it involves her providing him with a little... distraction.”

At Milon's puzzled expression, Tala smirked and mimed in the air, pumping her closed fist up and down a few times. Milon's eyes widened and his skin flushed almost as brightly as his red hair. “What – seriously?! But Tala’s never done anything like _that_ before! Have you?” he asked, turning to Tala.

“Hey, I’ll have you know I practised really hard!” Tala said, to Milon's astonishment. “... On a banana.”

He groaned, his face turning even redder. “A banana is nothing like the real thing, Tala!”

Tala snorted. “Well, you wouldn’t let me practice on _you_ so what else was I supposed to do?!”

Milon was silent for a moment. “I was wondering why you had a sudden interest in my—uh, anyway, why you? Why not Aleria? She has more experience than you do.”

“Because, I found out that our friend over there has actually been watching our little Tala with great interest for some time now,” said Aleria. “And what better way to distract him than having a girl he likes give him a blowjob?” she said, voice a cheery sing-song. Milon looked at the two girls like they’d lost their minds.

“And you’re okay with this?” he asked, turning to Tala.

Tala shrugged and gave him a nod. “It sounds like fun. Don’t worry, I’ll be fine! And if he does try anything funny, he’d better pray to the gods I don’t break his cock into two.”

Milon gulped. He wouldn’t be surprised if she did. He sighed reluctantly. “Well, we might as well get this over with. I take it that while Tala is, er, busy with the guard, you and I will be sneaking into the tent?”

“Correct!” said Aleria. “Now shush! It’s time to set the plan in motion. These bushes are making my ass itch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Tala works her charms on the guard.
> 
> Many thanks to the Shameless Enablers over at the Blanket Fort Writers group for their advice and to [RogueBait](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueBait/pseuds/RogueBait) for being an awesome beta! ^__^
> 
> As usual, constructive criticism and advice is very much welcome! ^__^


	2. Enticement

Aleria and Milon wished Tala good luck as she rose from the bushes and walked slowly towards the guard. 

_It’s alright, Tala. You can do this! Just do your thing and everything will be fine. You’ll see._

The guard was sitting on a tree stump next to the tent's opening, sharpening his sword on a whetstone. He stopped as he heard her approach, glancing up, a slight frown on his face. His expression softened upon seeing who approached.

Tala came to a casual stop in front of the man and took a good look. Even as he sat there, she could tell he was rather tall and well-built, as would be expected of any warrior. The sharp lines of Andruil's vallaslin adorned his face, casting his features with a degree of intimidation. She noticed that he opted for a full-body vallaslin for the markings extended across his arms and legs. His dark, shoulder-length hair was swept to one side and, together with his bronze skin, brought out the piercing blue color of his eyes.

_Well, damn. He is quite handsome, isn’t he?_

A sudden wave of shyness overcame her. _This_ was the man she had to seduce? Had he been awkward or even average-looking, she’d have felt much more confident with the task at hand. As it was, he was anything but. She swallowed.

“Is there something on my face?” he asked, an amused tone to his voice. He set aside his sword and rested his chin on his hand, looking at her intently.

“Oh! Umm…” Tala's mind was blank. How long had she been staring at him? The smile on the man's face grew wider, causing dimples to form on his cheeks. And here she thought he couldn’t get any more gorgeous.

Her stomach tied in a knot, but she ignored it and instead gave him a sweet smile, playfully placing her arms behind her back and bending forward slightly as she did, causing her tunic to drape open slightly at her breasts.

“ _Aneth ara, falon_ ,” she said.

He stared at her chest for a moment, then quickly glanced back to her face. “ _Aneth ara._ ”

_Well, he certainly likes what he’s seeing._ She cleared her throat and stood up straight, one hand tucking her hair behind her ear. “It’s a nice evening tonight, isn’t it?”

“It is,” he replied. “With the Arlathvhen happening soon, we can thank the Creators the weather has been good to us so far.” He stalled for a moment and she noticed he again stared at her chest. It was a chilly night and her nipples had reacted accordingly; evidently she wasn't the only one who had noticed. She bit her lower lip, heart suddenly racing. 

“It’s a shame you have to spend such a lovely evening here—all alone. I thought you could use a little company, _falon._ ”

“Jaren. Jaren of Clan Merrion. And you are?” 

“Tala, of Clan Lavellan.”

“Tala,” he repeated. “A pretty name for a pretty girl.” Heat crept up her neck to her ears. Aleria was right; he most definitely had some sort of attraction towards her.

“Are you always like this with every girl you meet?” she asked in amusement.

“Only to the ones who catch my interest.”

“Flatterer.”

“Sometimes,” he admitted candidly. “But I am being honest when I say you’re pretty. Distractingly so, in fact.” A slight flush spread over his cheeks and he rubbed at the back of his neck before looking away, embarrassed. Tala found this rather endearing. As she looked at him, muscular arms tensing as he moved, it occurred to her that his presence in this position was rather odd.

“You don’t seem the type to be assigned for tent guarding duty,” she said. Jaren was clearly a formidable warrior; the menial task of guarding a stockpile tent seemed to be a waste of skill. He was quiet for a moment, then laughed, amused. 

“You’re a sharp one. Normally I would be patrolling the camp, watching for outsiders,” he replied, a frown slowly forming on his face. “But then I had the misfortune of running into one of those arrogant bastards from Clan Silain. We scuffled," he said with a smirk, "and Warlord Elan thought this a fitting punishment. Said it would help 'clear my head'.” 

He shrugged and looked to her, blue eyes now full of mirth. “Though I have to say, it hasn't been all that punishing. Especially now that you’re here.”

_Creators! The man certainly knew how to make a girl feel special._ Spotting her chance, Tala giggled and bent to his ear. “How about we go somewhere private for a little bit of fun? I see you’ve been working hard sharpening that sword of yours, but I think your _other sword_ could use a bit of attention as well.” She bit her cheek. _Do men seriously get turned on by this?_

Thinking he might need further persuasion, she placed a hand on his inner thigh and slowly dragged it up until it rested lightly on his crotch. He inhaled sharply as she gave it a gentle squeeze.

“Tala, I--”

“Oh, you don’t want this?” she cooed playfully as she continued to fondle him, a bulge starting to form in his trousers. _He’s hardening,_ she thought in amazement. _I wonder..._

“It’s not that. I just—ah!” He gasped at her suddenly increasingly firm strokes, his bulge growing further. “I—I can’t just leave my post.”

_Oh, but you will._

Taking a deep breath, she gripped his chin between the thumb and forefinger of her free hand, tilted his face towards hers, and planted a firm kiss on his lips. He tasted faintly of ale. Probably had a drink before his shift started, she figured. That or he decided to help himself to the tent's spoils, too. 

She traced her tongue along his mouth, tentatively at first, then began to suck on his lower lip, coaxing his mouth open. When his lips parted, she slowly invaded him, exploring, her tongue dancing against his own. He moaned in protest when she broke the kiss and backed away from him. Her eyes trailed down towards his trousers and saw that he was now painfully hard. She giggled, then whispered to him again.

“Jaren... _Nuvenan avan ma'edhis sule bre'garas in br'av._ ” She looked intently at his blue eyes, as they suddenly darkened with lust. “So, do you accept my proposition? I promise I won’t take too much of your time. I know a spot not too far from here.” 

Tala held her breath and thought of Aleria and Milon, still hiding in the bushes, waiting for her to draw Jaren away. Aleria was probably fidgeting, eager to get her hands on those drinks. And poor Milon, forced to put up with Aleria’s undoubted complaining. _Please. Please, please, please accept, before I’m forced to knock you out and drag you away myself._

He swallowed and nodded. “I accept.”

Deep down, Tala wasn't sure whether to feel relief or dread for what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Fun stuff happens. ;)
> 
> Elvhen is credited to [fenxshiral](http://fenxshiral.tumblr.com/).  
>  _Nuvenan avan ma'edhis sule bre'garas in br'av._ \- I want to suck your cock until you cum deep in my throat.
> 
> Again, many thanks to the Shameless Enablers over at the Blanket Fort Writers group for all their advice and [RogueBait](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueBait/pseuds/RogueBait) for her wonderful beta skills. :D
> 
> Like before, constructive criticism and advice is very much welcome! ^__^


End file.
